The present disclosure relates to information processing apparatuses, non-transitory computer-readable recording media with an information processing program recorded thereon, and information processing methods.
In an information processing apparatus, such as a PC (personal computer), a window for displaying the contents of a file stored in a storage section is displayed on a display section. The window displayed on the display section can be changed in size and position. The user generally does work after adjusting the size and position of the window according to the user's preference.